Heqa Ela Lerx Pono
Life gets weirder every day, the more we discover, the worse it gets. Some things should just... stay in the shadows. Sometimes, if these things find their way out of the darkness and into the light of our universe, bad things will happen. I never used to believe in the supernatural until that dreadful night when I met them. Heqa, Ela, Lerx and Pono, that's what I referred to them by. The day started as normal, waking up to my daily and boring routine of getting up and preparing to deliver private goods from place to place in a black van. Hah, nothing suspicious there I suppose. There were absolutely no questions about deliveries at all, even if I was sent to have a bomb delivered. That wouldn't happen though, the companies that I had to deliver goods for were consisted of very trustworthy people that would never have me deliver anything too strange. Or, so I thought. Almost every single day of this job was tiring and felt like forever. Most likely because I normally had to work for about 9-10 hours. The companies always had things to deliver. Rarely so often, if I had finished all my deliveries for the day, I could go back home early. That day was one of those rare occasions. The hours felt like they rapidly sped by, an hour each almost felt like 15 minutes. By the time I was done with seven deliveries, it was already half past nine. I was surprised when I saw the time at the clock in the van and then glanced outside. I couldn't believe it, the moon was out already and the sky was covered with pitch darkness. I was amazed, time never flew so fast before on the job like that. I drove the van and parked right into the driveway of the next delivery, then called my boss on my old 90's cell phone that I still kept. I never liked the new phones of this generation, I just felt that most of them were overpriced and needed a lot more features to persuade me to buy one. Once I finished talking with him, I was happy. I haven't had a "last delivery day" in months, so of course I would be pleased. I got out of the van and knocked on the door of the house I had to pick up the deliveries from. Multiple locks were undone as the door opened slightly and the code I always used for jobs was asked of me by a woman. I responded and she undid one more lock, opened the door and told me to get in. She was a blonde woman, tall and about the same age as I was. For this last delivery, I had to take four medium sized chests from the house and carry them to specific locations that had coordinates for the GPS I used for the jobs and specific instructions written on a small sheet of paper. The job seemed simple enough, really easy for a last delivery. Since it was a Friday and I would have the weekend off, I decided to try to do this as quick as possible. Something surprised me, however. I lifted up one of the chests and it was extremely light, like if it had nothing in it at all. Either way, I didn't care at that moment. I just wanted this done. I put all the chests in the van, punched in all of the coordinates into the GPS and drove off. Each chest had to be delivered to each location. I didn't want to ask what was in the chests, even though it was on my mind the whole time I drove on the road. It was against the terms of agreement on the job and if I asked that woman, I would probably have to go back to the newspaper ads again the first thing in the morning. After about half an hour or so, I was done. Each chest was delivered to each location. The odd thing was that each of the locations were extremely different and unique. The first was located in a barn, the second was located near the woods under a tree marked with an X in the dirt, the third was relatively close to the second, being inside a trunk of a car that was parked near the forest and the fourth one was the furthest. I had to drive to a beach nearby which I never even knew existed and place the last chest inside a hut that was probably there but looked like it was abandoned a long time ago. I had so many questions in my mind, but just forgot about them all and entered back into my van, calling my boss to tell him that the last delivery was finished and cheerfully driving back home. Driving on the road... it was different this time. I felt something watching me so intensely and inside the van seemed so much colder. It felt as if someone was in the co-passenger seat and was watching me right in my eyes, peering deep down into my soul... Then... everything went black. By that, I mean that I was still conscious, but I couldn't see anything except darkness. I got out of the van and all I could see was the moon, but it was very dim and was not providing much light at all. I was frightened. I didn't want to drive anymore because I was afraid the van would crash into something. My first thought was that the world was about to end... until I saw them. Four beings of light in front of me that shined brighter than the moon itself, so bright that I had to close my eyes and couldn't even open them afterwards. I constantly screamed at the pain in my eyes. It felt like they were both on fire. I fell to the ground at the pain. It was unbearable. All I could hear were the voices... the beings sounded like if they were moving but without any footsteps at all. Their voices were fluctuating with every movement, sounding distorted at times and normal at others. All I could hear was "Heqa, Ela, Lerx and Pono", one saying each word at a time. I could tell it was one saying each word because of the short delay and the small difference in the voices. Heqa was a deeper and more commanding voice, Ela sounded more like how a woman would sound rather than a man, only a lot less robotic. Lerx had the loudest voice and Pono had the quietest. The pain and the voices seemed endless... until it finally ended in a flash. I was sitting down in my house on the chair with the table I normally eat food on and I had my laptop on the table instead. My eyes were opened and I was still conscious but I was stunned. I didn't know what the fuck had just happened, but I looked at the time to the southeast of my laptop. It was 8:00 AM on Friday, four hours before I even went to work. I first thought that was impossible, but I finally looked around. Everything seemed normal. My first thought was that it was just a bad dream and I had finally woken up, but it was so realistic... I was about to get up to check the house but I heard a loud beep. I got a message on my laptop. The message read: ---- To: beastkiller524@yahoo.com From: aqehalexrelonop@outlook.com Hern. Edwards. Leaves. Planet. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings